Oora
Ooranisa Anyna Quren-Kuz, or Oora, was the mother of Kuzon and the Kuzlings, former wife of Lord Kuzon. Consuming native magic from a planet granted her eternal life, which was ended when she was killed by an assassin during the Purging of the Kuz Clan. Born into a rich and corrupt Saiyan family with six identical twin sisters, she was essentially sold off into 'service' to soldiers from a young age to find a husband. During the Saiyan-Tuffle War, she caught the eye of high-ranking Lord Kuzon, who chose her to marry him. He gave her five children. An enemy of the state under Frieza, he took his family and escaped in wake of the Saiyan Genocide. They landed on Planet Cilibe, where they would consume immortal magic. Going insane with power, he banished his whole family into the reaches of space. While exploring space hunting down her kids, she was captured by the god Ma-Ryu trapped inside in his realm in an ice block for over 200 years, in a plot to siphon power from 'different specimens'. Later, she would be unlocked by the Lookout Crew, where she reunited with her son and other children. She spent most her time traveling the universe independently and training. In Age 1504, she was put down during a fight with assassins using poison knives. Overview Oora is a sweet, fun-loving, yet clumsy and overprotective Saiyan woman who shows great care for her children. She seems naive at times. Her son Kuzon inherits these traits strongly. She loves to train and help defend her family (even though she is weaker than them). She lived in Kuz Manor, with her son Kuzon's family for a while. Now, she thrives in space, training for the rest of her days (she got bored on Earth). She loves Kuzon's shower in the Manor, and takes one about 47 times a day. She also loves chicken and spicy food. 'Biography' Early Life In 702, she was born the daughter of wealthy lord Joach Quren IV, who had much political power on the planet (the tribes and barbarian villages before the Saiyan-Tuffle war in 720s). Her father had well over 60 children, and she was one of six twins who looked exactly like her. She was forgotten even though she was the most powerful and willful of them all. Her father sold his daughters off to old men as part of a sex slave trade. He sold Oora off at age 10, where she would make a living performing sexual deeds of all kinds to large, Saiyan soldier men. She was abused often and mistreated. Saiyan-Tuffle War - sex work, marriage In 722, she joined the Saiyan-Tuffle War under the command of General Vegeta (later King Vegeta). She served 8 years until 730 when it ended. She had an average power level of 1,100. At night, she (and many other Saiyan women) would perform at strip clubs and other bars for the soldiers. A military leader, Kuzon, walked in and liked her style. He threw money at her, and after the performance, tried to woo her. He decided he would marry her and give her his children. They married in 729. Genocide Sometime in the 720s, she and Kuzon met in the same regiment in the Saiyan-Tuffle War. He was Sergeant Major. They formed a relationship and 'married' after the war ended with Saiyan success. They bore 5 children; Kuzak, Kuzob, Kuzima, Kuzao, and Kuzon, II. Kuzon II was sent to Earth to cleanse it but never returned. Kuzao died of a sickness in infancy. Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta in 737, and her, her husband, and all the kids escaped in a single space pod; they had a chance to save his father Kuzoh as well--but they didn't. Lord Kuzon left his father to die in betrayal. The pod landed on a yellow barren planet with intelligent, but silent green munchkins, who harvested essence to live forever (if you aren't killed by a physical force). However, Oora and the 4 children did not know of it; Kuzon did. He took it, and after becoming annoyed at his family's presence, he banished them all. Oora took her own pod and the 3 kids had their own. She regretted ever loving him and saw him as psychotic. She tried to find her kids but was never successful. Meanwhile, Kuzon took control of and enslaved the entire planet and formed The Kuzon Power, becoming Lord Kuzon, for the next 310 years. However, what he didn't know, is Oora and the kids all got a taste of the immortality essence before they were banished without his knowledge. Banishment - Capture by Ma-Ryu Oora spent the next 334 years scouring space going from planet to planet, trying to find livelihood. But her main concern was her other children, and, most notably, her son she knew she sent to Earth before the genocide; Kuzon II. However, within 100 years of her banishment, she came across a strange planet, where she was suddenly zapped and captured by an evil Dragon God, frozen in a magic ice cube, and sent to his realm with other ice cubes for over 200 years. Ma-Ryu and the Dragon Realms! (1071) On a normal April day, in 1071, the Lookout Crew and friends were chilling and doing good on the Lookout. A portal suddenly appeared out of no where. An old messenger man, fell out, puking a jello-like substance. Kuzon, Ethan, Hikari, Polari and Hikari, who were there, was confused what this was. The messenger said he had a message from the god, . He wanted to see the Lookout Crew immediately. Right before they were about to enter the portal, Kuzon's siblings; Kuzak, Kuzima and Kuzob walked out, demanding that they destroy this "dragon god" who thought he was superior to the Saiyans. They were very arrogant and brash. Kuzon knew that if they went with them, they would only cause trouble.. But they went into the portal quickly, and equipped 'Saiyan Alpha Armor' a more thick better armor, with shields and swords. The others went into the portal. After a while and a lot of events (read here), a dying Kuzima pointed at something far off in the distance that she saw, but everyone was busy fighting. She couldn't talk because her throat was freezing. Ethan finally noticed, and went off to see what it was. Far out from the castle, there was a huge field of ice cubes with bodies of people, from different races in them. Three of them were Namekian, Tuffle & Saiyan. The Tuffle was short and had a gun, the Namekian was a large powerful looking man, and the Saiyan was a small woman with bushy brown hair. Ethan melted the ice cubes and they stood up, looking around confused, asking "where am I?". Ethan and Polari yelled at them to help, but they didn't even notice. They were in another realm. Kuzima kept yelling "heat.. heat...". Ethan used heat on them, and they became solid. They then looked around and noticed Ethan and them. The Saiyan woman attacked the Tuffle after seeing him, but Ethan broke them up. They then started fighting the Dragon, the Namekian doing most of the work. Ethan destroyed the Dragon's eyes with a 10x Kamehameha. Polari used a huge Supernova which badly damaged him. The Saiyan mother ran to Kuzima, and knew her--it was her daughter! She also recognized the other bodies as her sons. Ma-Ryu attacked Ethan with a huge attack, which hit Ethan but--it knocked the Dreadseed powers out of his body! Ethan fell to the ground, becoming normal Ethan again. He then started dying from the power. Polari and Ethan used their final attacks; all for one. Ma-Ryu was then permanently destroyed in a huge explosion, so as all else. Polari was knocked unconcious, and Ethan fell, proud but dying. The Saiyan woman and Kuzima asked why he didn't want to be revived or healed. Ethan said: "I don't want revived for a year, I will train in Other World. Tell everyone..". Ethan then died in Kuzima's arms. The Saiyan woman and Kuzima were the only ones left. They picked up Kuzak, Kuzob, Ethan's bodies and put them on their shoulder, same for unconcious Polari. The messenger appeared again, thanking them for their service. A portal appeared back to the realm, and they entered. They approached Ryukami, who thanked them and offered Kuzima a reward. Kuzima didn't want it, she wanted it given to her mother. The woman's name, was Oora. Ryukami lifted Oora's power level by 10,000, and revived Kuzak and Kuzob for them. The two were silent until back home. They then left the realm, back to earth, the way they came. When getting back on the Lookout, the messenger puked again. Kuzon was in the kitchen cooking. The messenger went in and told him everything that happened, including Ethan's death. Kuzon knew he had to tell Eltrio and Zang. Everyone else met and talked. Kuzon went out to the Lookout, and told the siblings they did well but were arrogant, and to get in and wash their hands. Kuzon looked around, but something bumped into him; his mother. He wondered who it was at first, but then she claimed she knew who it was.. She jumped up and hugged Kuzon, as it was the first time Kuzon ever met his mother, and that they ever seen each other since she deported him to earth in 736. She was in Ma-Ryu's realm the entire time, trapped in an ice cube, so was 1 member of every other race, as Ma-Ryu was taking their soul power. The entire Kuzon family met and introduced her. Everyone else mourned over Ethan's death. Kuzon went and told Eltrio and Zang about the death of him. They were struck hard. Everyone knew there was nothing else to do, so they resumed. Kuzon's mother lived in Kuz Manor now, and they had a LOT to get updated on. Jashin! In July 1071, Oora was one of the several members of the Kuz Clan, to be put into a large ki orb when Jashin, a Demon from the Underworld, attacked Earth. Jashin destroyed the universe first off, but Kuzon, who sensed Jashin from home, immediately saved every single member of his clan in seconds. This included Oora. Jashin has them appear in another realm, while every other soil in the universe was sent into the Demon Realm and killed. In space, Kuzon, Kuzon Jr and Kuzten were the ones to fight Jashin mainly. But, Oora demanded her son allow her to 'lay some hits on this Jashin dude'. So, Kuzon opened the orb and shot some blasts at Jashin and even attacked him, doing minor damage. Though Oora was outmatched, and waited out the fight with her other family. After Jashin was later destroyed by Supreme Super Saiyan God Zion/Noiz and Kuzon, along with Kuzten, after KJ was killed, Earth appeared back and Kuzon and everyone else appeared on the Lookout. They waited out what was next. Universal training In 1078, Oora grew bored of Earth (but certainly not Kuzon's showers) and decided to travel the universe training under a variety of power. She was immortal, of course. Her kids (minus Kuzon) later joined her. She would visit Earth once a year to take a shower and eat chicken, which she likes. Death In the midst of Nezix's reign of cosmic terror, Order Blackblood traveled space to gradually purge all descendants and relations to Kuzon. Unaware of this, Oora responded to a poster she found about a tournament on Planet Kobai, and traveled there to enter on 22 September 1504. The fight was rigged and she was put up against several hooded men with magical poisoned knives. She clearly bested them in strength, but not skill and agility - after stabbing her multiple times, she died from the poison in her blood. Category:Saiyans Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Kuz Clan Category:Lookout I/II Category:Characters Category:Fighter